1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which locks onto fabrics, hair, draperies or other similar flexible substrates. The device serves a decorative function and serves as a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last decade, t-shirts have become a popular and socially acceptable article of casual clothing. Often t-shirts are highly decorated and quite attractive. One type of ornamentation which has become widely worn in association with t-shirts is the decorative buckle. Decorative buckles come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes and colors to match and coordinate with the wearer's apparel.
These decorative buckles generally have an outside border and a solid bar extending between opposite sides of the border and which separates the external border into two openings. To attach these buckles to a t-shirt, the tail or hem of the t-shirt is inserted first through one of the two openings and then back through the other opening and is held in place simply by friction. These decorative buckles are not limited to use with t-shirts, but can be used for a variety of functions. For example, the uses for decorative buckles include, but are not limited to, use on such flexible substrates as scarves, sashes, hat bands, shirts, tablecloth corners, napkins, towel holders, curtains, food containers, hair, etc.
One of the major problems with the decorative buckles which are currently available is they do not stay fastened where they are put. Because they secure to the flexible substrate by means of friction, the buckles have a tendency to slide downward, under the influence of gravity, causing them to become loosened from the substrate. If the buckle is not readjusted and retightened by tugging on the substrate engaged therein, the buckle will eventually fall off the substrate and may become lost.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a buckle consisting of two parts, one part for engaging the flexible substrate and a second part for removably locking into the first part in order to hold the buckle securely to the substrate. The second part also can serve a decorative function.